


Truths

by reiwata



Series: Those Who Stay [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiwata/pseuds/reiwata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin confides in Leo and makes a decision regarding his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does make references to Odin and Leo's A Support, so if you haven't read it yet, I would recommend reading that first.

“Milord, are you not curious about my past?”

The question caught Prince Leo off guard. “Whatever do you mean Odin?”

The messy haired mage shrugged, looking away from Leo. “Well, you don’t really know anything about my past, it’s a total mystery to everyone. Surely you must be a bit curious.”

Leo nodded, understanding what his retainer was trying to say without saying it at all. “Of course I’ve wondered, but I respect you enough not to pry. I figure if you want to tell me, you will, but I don’t expect you to ever tell me.” Odin seemed somewhat disappointed by that response. “I assume that means though, that you do wish to tell me?” Leo asked, reading the situation. “In that case, I’m all ears if you wish to talk, Odin.”

Odin hesitated one moment longer, then made up his mind. “My name isn’t really Odin, it’s Owain!” He burst out, as though he could no longer keep it in. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I come from the Halidom of Ylisse, not that you would know of it… I was technically a prince there, yet I didn’t truly belong there…”

Leo’s surprise showed plainly on his face. “A prince, someone of equal rank of me, yet you serve me faithfully. Why?”

“I cannot tell the true reason I was brought to this world, and came to serve you, but… I suppose part of the reason I agreed to it is because I lived my whole life in war… so I suppose once that war was finally over, I didn’t know what to do with myself. So embarking on a new adventure, assuming a new identity… seemed like the perfect challenge for me.”

There was a moment of silence while Leo absorbed all this. “I will admit, this is not what I expected of you, though I suppose it makes sense.”

“Huh?” Owain, whose eyes had made their way down to the ground, jerked his head up to look back at Leo.

“You always seemed more comfortable around royalty than most, though I know now that is because you are royalty yourself. One wouldn’t guess that fact easily, because, though a prince, growing up during a war meant you probably learned more about fighting than etiquette and such. Am I correct?”

“Yeah, completely… Wow…” It amazed Owain how observant Prince Leo was.

“So, Prince Owain…” Leo started, but Owain immediately shook his head.

“I… there’s no need to call me ‘Prince Owain’...” He said, discomfort showing on his face. “Just Owain is fine… I’ve no want for such formalities, and I’m honestly not used to them anyway… I think I can count all the times I remember being called ‘Prince Owain’ on one hand.”

“I see,” Leo responded.

“Besides, I don’t want this to change our dynamic. I’m still your retainer, and I swore before that I would be for life.”

“Very well, Owain then,” Leo seemed conflicted as he spoke. “You spoke to me once before about if you disappeared after the war. You plan to return to your homeland then?”

“Yes,” Owain spoke immediately, then cast his eyes down. “I… I don’t know.”

This reply was unexpected, to the point where Leo was unsure how to respond for a moment. “Do you not wish to return to your home, your family?”

“I… I really don’t know… As I spoke of before, I don’t really belong there, not anymore. It would be too long a story to explain why now, but perhaps one day,” Owain sighed. Did that mean he planned to remain here long enough to tell his story? Even he wasn’t certain. “But I’ve started to feel like I belong here. I’m supposed to return home, yet… I wish to remain at your side.”

“I understand.” The look in Leo’s eyes told Owain that he meant it. “Well Owain, when the day comes that we achieve peace, if you must choose, then you must know that I will support your decision no matter what.”

Owain’s eyes shone with tears, a bittersweet smile on his face. “Thank you milord, I…” In that moment, Owain’s mind was made up. He couldn’t leave Leo after he had accepted him so wholeheartedly into his life. Though he could say nothing for fear of his tears finally spilling over, he knew that when the time came to decide, his decision was already made. He would miss Severa and Inigo when they left, but “Odin’s” place was here at his lord’s side, and he wouldn’t leave.


End file.
